The Girl Found in Water
by Rikieri
Summary: My name is Rikieri, and im 17. Nine years ago my mother told me to never leave the lake. But I did, and now im running, from the monsters that chase me, from the strange people I see, and from love. But I cant keep running forever, though everything in this world hurts. I want to go back to my lake, but will the love i feel be to strong? Oc/Kisame and some Oc/Tobi
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Found in Water

You never can be sure when you'll die. You never can be sure when your safe. And you never can be sure when you'll fall in love. But you can be sure, that you love them, that you'll never try to hurt them.

Though sometimes, you hurt them anyway... and it never ends up the way you want it. Love is a painful thing, and it is also scary. But once its in play, it can be the most amazing, deliteful thing in the world.

But even then, things can shatter, and break.

_Blue... so blue...like a liquid sky... _I swam under the water of the lake and remebered the words my mother spoke of the night she left.

"Riki, mother is going away for awhile, so i need you here, in the lake."

"Where are you going mother?" A little Rikieri asked.

"To a secret place sweety, a place only mommy and daddys should know about, but, if you want to know i'll tell you when you get older alright?"

"Alright mamma... but when will you be back?"

"Shh... now rest in the water Rikieri, remember, never leave the lake."

"Yes Mamma."

"Good girl, and remeber these words 'Take of all your clothes, and swim gracefuly and endlessly, in frosted crystalized water.' Now its time for bed, i love you" the Mother kissed her on the forehead and the girl sank into the water.

"I love you too mother." She closed her eyes and drifted into a soundless sleep.

_'That seems so long ago...' _i thaught, and remembered that it was. Almost Nine years now. Yes, so long ago it was, though i sit here and wait at the bottom of this lake, talking and swimming with no one but fish.

It was lonely here. _'But mother said she would come back...' _i began to think and then remembered _'No, she never said she would be back... but she will come back right... should i leave and look for here? No i cant... what if she comes while im out looking... then i'll miss her and get lost.'_

Though as much as i told myself, that mamma would be back, i knew very well that no mother would leave their child in a lake for nine years alone without any contact. But it wasnt my mother that kept me in the lake all these years, it was the fear of seeing whats beyond the top of the water.

Beyond the lake. Where there people? Animals? Plants? That Blurry Sky i always saw under the water?

Is it beautiful? Ugly? Scary? I had absolutly no clue, and thats what scared me the most. Not knowing the world i lived in past the water, and the laketop. Yes i wanted to know.

_'Should i go up...? No i cant... but what if there is another place i can go? Can i meet people? I want to so much!... fine... thats it i'll go'_

I breathed deeply and gulped, i started to swim up. Watching the blurry blue sky get closer and brighter. A couple fishes swam by and told me not to go up any more, but i ignored them and they pouted.

I could see a messy bright ball of orange and yellow, the sun. And thats when i just barley touched the laketop, and yes my heart was pounding, excitment and fear washed over me at the same time.

I was about to see the outside world for the first time. i sucked in a breath and pushed my hands through the laketop and felt the air outside.

It was cool and moist, i closed my eyes and poped my head out of the water and the moistened air hit me in the face, it felt weird in my mouth and tasted strange on my tounge.

_'This was it...' _Still while my eyes where closed i swam to the edge of the lake.

I took in two deep breathes and sighed _'Ok... now open!' _I opened my eyes while smiling, but my smile soon faded when an orange thing was up in my face. It looked like it had hair.

"Hi, Im Tobi, and your pretty do you wanna be my friend and hunt for the Three tails with me, because Deidara wont let me look with him?" The thing asked and got closer.

I blinked for a second, then screamed and and dived back down into the water. Getting as far away as i could from the thing.

I hide behind a rock in the water, peeking around it to see a blurry orange blob looking into the water. _' What in the heck was that?' _i asked myself.

I saw the orange blob trying to look into the water, but stopped and got up, the thing shook what i thaught was its head, i mean, if it had hair there and it talked from there it would be its head right?

It walk away then, and i couldnt decide wether to go back up or stay down in the water. The couple of fish from earlier swam by agan and they laughed and said "We told ya so!" in a mean moking way.

Thats when i had enough, it was time i showed these fish im not the scardy baby anymore, i can go to the surface world.

I swam back up to the surface and peeped over the laketop, checking to see if the orange blob named Tobi was still around, or near. But he wasnt and i was glad.

I swam to the edge of the lake again, and leaned one leg over it to hope onto the green grass, it felt weird, more weird than the moist air. I began to make my way onto the grass and stepped onto it.

_'This is really it isnt it... the beginning of my own adventure... hmmm i wonder what would happen if i...' _ I lifted my leg up and started walking but was a little shakey. Swimming for my whole life then trying to walk isnt that easy.

I looked around and saw tall trees, and plants, i heard the beards and some other forest animals. I saw the dirt and rocks. I looked up.

_'Oh my... the sky isnt blurry at all, and the sun is even brighter than before... this world is beautiful...'_

And yes indeed it was... but it was also scary aswell.

Then i had the weirdest and strangest feeling... that somebody or something was watching me...

_'I really hope its just one of those cute little bunnies...'_

Though it wasnt a bunny at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ik, im really late on making this, but hey, i have a life you know! ...a very...sucky... kinda crappy life... but well atleast i got one._

_Im looking to make another character for this story, so if any of you guys have an idea please dont be shy, i dont bite... much. _

_And if you guys wanna be a part of this story then just tell me, or if you have any questions._

_Chapter Two:_

_Scared, of course I was scared. Who wouldnt be scared? 'Please god let it be a poor innocent bunny!' i thaught to myself._

_But whatever it was, it didnt sound like a bunny, not at all. It made this weird giggling sound, like someone was laughing, almost mokingly at someone._

_I gulped, swallowed my fears, and slowly moved tord the bush. All the while the bush kept giggling._

_I stopped, not wanting to go any closer, so i looked around and then down. Finding a stick and picking it up off the ground, I slowly lifted the stick and poked the bush and it stopped moving._

_All was quiet, and the silence made me nervous so i decided to poke the bush once more, but when my sick was half way tord it, a big black thing jumped out on top of me. _

_"Aha! Pretty girl, I knew you'd come out of the water again!"_

_'Ouch...' my back ached a but from the impact, as did my head when it hit the ground. I wanted to open my eyes, so i did, or at least i thought i did, all i did see was black and a slight red and some white. And then it all went away and all I saw was the burning sensation you get when you look directly at the sun, and it hurts._

_I quickly shut my eyes and turned my head. Then I reopened them, and heard someone kinda chuckling so i turned my head tord the left and laying right next to me was that strange orange blob from before. I was kinda shocked and scared at the same time, so i jumped up quickley and was about to run straight back tord my lake but the blob grabed me from behind a began pulling be back._

_"Come on, we can look for the three tails together, sense Deidara didnt want to look with me. Right? We can be friends?"_

_'Is this guy insane?! The three tails?! Yeah, he'd be dead in a matter of seconds, ha!'_

_I pulled away from him and he didnt try and pull me back. So i turned to him and for the first time i actually looked at him, and i mean looked. I was practically all over him and by the time i was done with my all out inspection of curiosity... i blushed like a girl having her shirt ripped off on stage._

_I was on his back with my fingers in his hair. All the while he didn't say anything, just let me touch him. When i got off he turned to me and got really close like and said: _

_"You know, your even prettier when you blush."_

_But he didn't say it in his happy go lucky kinda annoying voice, it was more dark, evil, kinda rough but smooth at the same time, and strangely sexy. And of course his words only made me blush all the more, so I looked away to hide it. He only chuckled._

_"Who are you?" I asked quietly and he looked at me._

_"Im Tobi, and who are you?" His voice was back to the more childish one._

_"Im Rikieri, um..." I looked down._

_"So... do you wanna be Tobi's friend?'' And this question caught me off gaurd so looked at him._

_"_You _wanna be _my friend?!"

_"Well yes, I do, uh is that a problem?" He asked and sounded kinda sad and dissapointed. _

_"Oh no its not a problem Tobi-sama its just, if i accept, it means you'll be my first friend... thats not a fish."_

_He smiled, or atleast I thinked he smiled sense he hugged me. Though i didnt know wether i should hug back or not, would it mean ive accepted his friendship if I did? Should I even hug him? All this thinking made my head heart, so i just hugged him back wishing for the best._

_He let go of me only for a second before he grabed my arm a pulled me along with him, as we headed for wherever it was he was taking me he said, _

_"Im glad we can look for the three tails together, its much faster o work with three people."_

_"Three?"_

_"Yup, you, me and Deidara!" He skipped along into the forest._

_It was quiet for a few minutes, and I kinda enjoyed the peace, it was nice walking with Tobi, but a question soon came to me._

_"Tobi, if you dont mind me asking, why are you and um Deidara looking for the three tails?" _

_He stopped and stood still for a moment, and i thought i might've said something to offend him, or maybe it was the whole question in general._

_"Sorry..." _

_"No Rikieri-chan, theres nothing to be sorry about..."_

_His voice was at first the childish and free happy one, but it slowly changed to the more dark Tobi._

_"Its nothing to discuss now, its just that i might need you at some point... but for now just sleep."_

_I didn't know what was going on or what i was supposed to do, but suddenly i felt like i was falling into an endless black abyss, like i was sleeping, but having no dream, or maybe i was dreaming, but just of an empty black world, and i couldn move, or talk, and i felt like i couldn't even breath._

_And at some point, i didn't know when, but i lost all feeling and sense, but just felt like i was floating._

_"Rikieri, if i need you anytime for the three tails i will wake you, and if not, i will wake you when we are back at the Akatsuki. "_

_It was Tobi's voice, or well Dark Tobi. And then his voice changed again._

_"Senpai! Look! I found a girl, aint she pretty?!"_

_And then a another voice._

_"Tobi, we're on a mission! We dont have time to look after Girls, now pu her down and leave her be!"_

_"You didnt even look at her!" Tobi whined_

_"I dont care! She's..."_

_He stopped suddenly, which ment he must've turned around because he said,_

_"Yeah I guess she is... kinda pretty, even with those horns, Tobi... where did you find her?"_

_"In the three tails's lake, she was getting up out of the water so i was going to ask her if she'd like to help look for the three tails with me... and oh yeah, i came to inform you that the leaf ninja are doing the four corner seal barrier to seal the three tails!"_

_*whake!* _

_"Ow!" _

_"Tobi you... BAKA!"_

_Ok, yeah ik its alittle off in time with naruto, just work with me ok, its no possible to add and oc to naruto without add or changing something in it!_

_And honestly i think i suck at writing so please i understand if you dont like it, and if you have any comments please share... unless they're the bad kind, and im sorry if this ones short, i only wrote this in like an hour. _

_Please review, you dont have to, but you can. My dog died... my sweet baby girl..., she was my favorite dog in the whole world, and to think i was loving her and cuddling her one night, and in the next morning i wake up to my little sister crying and to only find out my dog died that night..._

_well...bye..._


	3. Chapter 3

_4 those of you who like Anime... -kisses you all and gropes-_

_ok yeah that was a little to much, and well im not a pervert... 10% of the time._

_(shhh its a secret)_

_Chapter Three:_

_I felt like I was frozen. But I knew I wasn't. The last thing i remember before shutting off completly was hearing some man call Tobi a Baka. Was it that person Tobi mentioned, Deidara? _

_"Rikieri-chan, wake up!"_

_'Ow...myyy heaaaddd...' it ached like crazy._

_"Tobi! You baka! Dont yell!" someone yelled at Tobi_

_"Then why are you yelling Deidara?" Tobi whispered_

_"Tobi!" Deidara was now flaming_

_"Will both of you shut up!" Another voice, this one more demanding, and had a leader like ring to it._

_"Deidara stop yelling, she must have a terribly headache, and it will be mostly your fault."_

_"Hehe you got in trouble by leader." Tobi giggled_

_"And Tobi..." the unkown voice said and Tobi gulped._

_"You have just enough to blame, for your the one who started the whole mess, now you both be quiet unill you are told to speak, am i clear?"_

_"Yes Leader-sama." Both Tobi and Deidara said._

_All these voices were making me feel like my head was frying, and i slowly opened my eyes, only to see a spiraly sun in my face. _

_'Dang... I should've listened to my mom...i want to go home, i feel sick. And im hungry...'_

_"Tobi." the leader plainly said._

_"Shes awake, but ..." he poked my forehead._

_"She seems to be burning abit." I heard the spiraly sun say... no oh yeah... thats Tobi huh._

_"Hi Tobi, could you uh... move, the mere sight of you is making me have a terrible headache." i said and then regretted it after hearing a huff from him._

_"Jeez and after all that trouble carrying you here, this is the thanks i get..."_

_"Oh... well thanks... but I'd like to go back home now." i said not really taking in all that he said._

_I pushed Tobi away from me, and got up and rubbed my eyes. _

_'I really want to go home...'_

_I shoke my head abit and stood up to stretch, but my leg gave out and i fell forward onto something soft. Or more like someone._

_"Ow... sorry..." i looked up and just stared._

_I know its rude to stare, but its like i couldn't look away, my gray green eyes met with crimson ones and its like i was seeing my own blood be poured out of me, like i was captured in an unknown world full of red beauty but at the same time i was in a world of death._

_I couldn't really describe it, it was like one of those things you had to go and experience it yourself._

_It was like i was stuck and i couldnt move. Well not untill someone said something. _

_"Rikieri-chan!" Tobi pulled me away from the crimson eyes._

_Tobi turned me around so that i was facing him, and i just stared at his swirl._

_"Riki, you mustn't bother Itachi, he doesn't really like anyone and hes a meanie dungdoodoo."_

_'Dungdoodoo? What?'_

_"T-tobi, where am i?"_

_"Your in the Akatsuki." a man with orange hair said._

_"Oh, the organization, and um, who are you?"_

_"I am Pein, but you will reffer to me as Leader, or Leader-sama." He said with a complete straight and serious face it was almost scary._

_"Leader? Why do i have to call you leader? Im not with you people." things were getting more complicated every second._

_"Well you see Rikieri-chan, you dont really have a choice, so make yourself at home." Tobi said_

_"Will someone please tell me whats goining on!" _

_"All of you, its time to go, i will explain everything to Rikieir alone, now you all are dismissed." Pein said_

_And the members quickly left, and Pein then begain his long speech._

_I admit i should've been paying attention, but most of it didd'nt even involve me so i figured it had no real importance, and dang Pein can talk._

_My tourture was finally over after three hours, and I was in the hall way a few feet away from the leader's office. All I really had to do was help with missions and get the tailed beasts._

_So much has happened in so little time. I've meet new and strange people, and maybe even a close friend from Tobi. And so this new life begins, it may not have been the way i'd thought it to be, but i feel like I made the right choice on comming out of my lake._

_"Hey Girl... " a male voice was heard from behind me, comming out of the leader's room._

_"Leader said your new, and i had to show you around tomarrow so I'm taking you to your room now."_

_I turned around, and saw a very tall man with blue skin and gills. But strangly he wasnt ugly._

_"Oh hello, Im Rikieri..."_

_"Kisame..." He said._


End file.
